


tulle

by mr_dr_felicia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Rough Sex, episode 12 compliant, they do it in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_dr_felicia/pseuds/mr_dr_felicia
Summary: what happens after Viktor and Yuuri's exhibition performance





	

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful friend Julia got me to write this, 'cause we're both not getting over episode 12 very soon. This is my first ever smut (as in FIRST, I've never written smut, even as a joke lol) so make sure to leave a comment on how it is!

The lights were blinding, the audience invisible in the pink and blue glare. Viktor could still hear them though, the loud screams and the thumps of gifts on the ice, the scratch of the uniformed girls’ skates as they glided to pick up the bouquets and stuffed animals. He could hear them, but the noise was muffled, like he was underwater.

It wasn’t the first time Viktor had felt detached after a performance. It happened quite often, especially during Grand Prix events. But this was the first time that his detachment wasn’t caused by fatigue or joy buzzing in his head. The fatigue and joy were still there, of course, but even those two were overshadowed by the fact that Yuuri Katsuki, GPF silver medalist, his fiancée, and now his skating partner, was beside him.

Yuuri was beaming, skin stark white and dark eyes glowing. He waved madly at the audience.

They were circling the rink hand in hand, and Viktor marveled at the strength in Yuuri’s grip. He had been excited to do their pairs routine for the Grand Prix Final’s exhibition, but even in an event with no judging involved, Yuuri had been nervous. But their performance had been perfect, Viktor knew, and he was sure Yuuri felt the same. He squeezed Yuuri’s hand tight and felt the cool press of his gold ring against his palm.

“Viktor?”

Viktor started, his head bobbing up to meet Yuuri’s gaze. They were out of the rink, and music had already started to play for JJ’s exhibition piece. Viktor had been too distracted to notice. “It’s nothing, just got a bit distracted.”

Viktor pushed back his bangs, trying to focus. But all he could think of was being on the ice with Yuuri, the soft press of their bodies, Yuuri’s arched back as he was lifted into the air, the flutter of his fingers as he held on during their spin, and the confident smile that pulled at his lips the entire time.

They were still holding hands.

“Oh, Yurio and Otabek are calling us over—”

Someone must’ve handed Yuuri his glasses, because when Viktor thought he’d managed to calm himself down enough, he got a glimpse of Yuuri. And it really was a great thing that Yuuri found how to project eros for his short program, because all Viktor could see right then was sex appeal standing right beside him.       

“Um, Viktor?”

Maybe it was the remaining adrenaline in his system, the grip Yuuri still had on his hand, or just seeing his fiancé glowing with pride in his adorable glasses. Viktor didn’t know; all he knew was that he was pulling at Yuuri’s hand. “Yuuri, let’s go.”

Yuuri’s glasses flashed. “Huh? But the exhibition’s not over yet.”

But Viktor didn’t let up, and when Yuuri met his gaze, a blush rose to his fiancé’s cheeks and he understood, letting Viktor pull him away. Yuuri was fidgety the whole way, his grip on Viktor’s hand tightening the closer they got. He squeaked when hurrying event coordinators brushed by too close to them. Viktor tried to ignore that, since the sound was enough to bring a blush to his own cheeks.

They descended steps that led into the muted backstage part of the huge ice rink. In there, the screams of the audience and music from whoever was doing their exhibition was dull enough not be noticed. There were still a few skaters in there, some from the pair skate category, and others from ice dancing. A few went over to congratulate them for their performance and it took all Viktor had in him to nod and smile at their compliments. Yuuri just looked stunned beside him, a blush still riding high on his cheeks.

Viktor honestly wasn’t even listening to what they were saying—his eyes were too busy eyeing the amount of people going in and out of the men’s restroom. A bubbly girl from the Junior division said something and Yuuri replied, his voice unexpectedly light and nonchalant. The girl laughed at what he said, and then they were moving again, Yuuri leading them this time. He led them straight to the restrooms.

 

* * *

 

Viktor shut the stall door with a clean clicking sound from the lock, and suddenly all he could hear was their breathing, labored from both their performance just minutes before and the current anticipation hanging thick in the air around them. Viktor licked his lips.

Before he could turn though, a pair of hands pulled on his shoulders and spun him forcefully around, the plastic blade covers of his skates slipping on the tile. He would’ve slipped right then and there, if it weren’t for Yuuri’s soft lips harshly pressed into his own. Yuuri pushed their bodies impossibly closer, the back of Viktor’s head banging into the stall door. He was startled, for sure, Yuuri wasn’t one to initiate in times like these. But Viktor sure wasn’t complaining, and once he’d come down from the initial shock, he kissed Yuuri back, pressing his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth until he mewled softly into their kisses.

Their hands wandered furiously as they made out; Yuuri’s hands gripping at Viktor’s arms and his hair at erratic intervals. Viktor planted both of his hands on Yuuri’s flushed face, his fingers twirling on the short strands of dark hair at the back of his fiancé’s head.

Soon enough Yuuri was trembling and the weight he used to pin Viktor to the stall door languidly increasing. Their lips separated with a wet smack; the air around them stifling and they seemed to be even sweatier than they were before. Yuuri’s lips—always carefully moisturized thanks to Viktor—looked plush and seemed even softer now that they’d been kissed sore.

Viktor sucked in a breath.

He already felt the growing hardness in his pants, and he ground hard into Yuuri’s pelvis, feeling the other’s hard-on through the layers of tight fabric that separated them. He sighed blissfully at the contact, and grabbed a hold of Yuuri’s hips to do it again. A strangled gasp came out of Yuuri’s mouth every time Viktor pressed their clothed cocks together, the gasp escalating to a full moan when Viktor bit into his earlobe.

“You were great out there, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered, nuzzling at Yuuri’s neck. “Perfect, so perfect—and all mine.”

With Yuuri’s collar wrinkled and pulled out of the way, Viktor had a whole expanse of bare skin laid out in front of him, which he then proceeded to suckle and bite. The hickeys Viktor left were warm and throbbing under his tongue, the pain coming from them enough to make Yuuri squirm against him.

It was getting very hard for Viktor to concentrate—Yuuri had started to grind against him all on his own, and had his flushed face buried in Viktor’s shoulder, both to hide the blush on his face, and to muffle his moans. So many things were happening around him and all Viktor saw and felt was _Yuuri—_ Yuuri’s salty skin against his lips, Yuuri’s fluttery breath on his neck, and Yuuri’s cock still grinding, grinding against his own. And maybe Viktor bit him too hard or grabbed onto his hips too fast, but the next moment Yuuri was biting into his shoulder to muffle a moan.

Cloth tore; and Viktor vaguely registered the strips of purple tulle fall to the floor. Before he could mention them though, Yuuri had his lips on his again, this time more clumsy than before. Viktor had to laugh into the kiss, but the laugh was short lived, since the very next second Yuuri had his pants open and his hand was pulling out Viktor’s throbbing boner. The touch of bare skin on his dick rendered Viktor speechless for a moment, relishing the feel of Yuuri’s cold hands on his warm skin. He muffled a pleasured sigh into his fiancé’s lips when Yuuri brushed the pad of his thumnb—still in silk gloves from their performance—against the head of his cock.

“Mmnf—” Viktor moaned into their kiss, teeth biting at Yuuri’s bottom lip. He loosened Yuuri’s pants as well and palmed at his ass through his delightfully tight boxer shorts. His other hand wandered to the front, where he knew Yuuri was also begging to be touched.

But before he could even palm at Yuuri’s hard-on, the man was pushing him away, their lips separating and Yuuri gasping in a huge breath. Viktor huffed a little. “What’s wro—”

Yuuri cut him off by bumping their foreheads together, and Viktor realized a wobbly smile played at Yuuri’s lips. “S-Stupid,” another bump, softer this time, and Yuuri moved to whisper in Viktor’s ear. “I only wanna cum with you inside me.”

Viktor felt his mouth go dry. This was far from their first time, but _God,_ it still surprised him sometimes how Yuuri could change during times like these. He felt Yuuri pull away from him and then a pair of soft lips were pressed sweetly onto his own. No tongue, no biting, just Yuuri’s lips on his. And then it was over and Viktor was sure he was red all the way to his ears, and even hornier than before.

Yuuri grinned. “You want it too, ne?”

That was Viktor’s breaking point.

Before he could worry about people walking into the restrooms and hear them, he had pulled Yuuri towards him, their lips crushed together and their hands flying to pull off their clothes. Yuuri was busy fiddling with Viktor’s black dress shirt when Viktor snuck a foot behind him and hooked his leg forward, making the Japanese skater lose his balance and fall onto the toilet seat behind him with a dull thump. Viktor chuckled at his startled expression, but soon got distracted with pulling off his skates.

As he leaned down to take them off, Yuuri went to work on his shirt, a hand opening the buttons while another stroked his ribs. Soon the shirt was flapping, wide open, but Yuuri didn’t pull it off Viktor immediately, and spent his time kissing at the skin underneath, fingers running down Viktor’s sides and playing with his nipples. Viktor finally got both his skates off, and nudged Yuuri’s arms up, his hands tugging at his shirt and tulle jacket off. He couldn’t get Yuuri’s pants completely off since he was still wearing his skates, but Viktor decided he liked seeing the skates still on his fiancé. The blades already had their covers put on them, so there was no chance of him getting scratched. And Viktor had to admit, Yuuri panting, horny, and in his skates and costume was just so _kinky._ So he pulled Yuuri pants down ‘til they pooled at his ankles and crouched closer.

Viktor loved teasing Yuuri during sex, but today they were hurrying, so he hastily tugged off one of his gloves and nudged Yuuri’s lips open with his fingers. “Lick,” he instructed.

He didn’t need to tell him what to do, Yuuri was already lapping at his fingers, taking two into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down, like he was giving a blowjob. Viktor had to pull them out before he got too excited; and when he did, Yuuri’s mouth made such a delicious smacking noise his cock actually throbbed.

Neither of them would last very long, Viktor knew, Yuuri was already trembling, and he’d barely touched his dick.

Yuuri bit into his palm; eyes shut tight. Viktor already had two fingers inside him, the wet heat around him trembling like the rest of Yuuri’s body. Saliva dripped past Yuuri’s lips, and Viktor gulped, trying to concentrate. He scissored his fingers, tense muscle softening around them.

“Ugh—T-That’s enough—” Yuuri said, through his slick fingers. He was trying hard to keep his voice down.

“Mm,”Viktor agreed, and he lined himself up at Yuuri’s entrance.

It semed like Yuuri was just full of surprises today, since before Viktor could push inside, the Japanese skater shimmied out of his grip. Yuuri stood and turned, placing his hands on top of the closed toilet seat. His legs were shaking; trying their hardest to keep him propped up. Viktor grinned.

He spat in his palm, giving himself a quick rub before lining up again. He pushed in maddeningly slow, heavy-lidded eyes taking in Yuuri’s sweaty back, the muscles there twitching. And when he was inside half-way, he quickly thrusted the rest of the way in, his hand already coming up to cover Yuuri’s mouth.

“A-Ah,” Viktor sighed; the wet heat around his dick was soft and pliable, a perfect sheath around him. He started a relatively fast pace, hips snapping forward in quick spurts. Yuuri had moved his hands to the wall to better balance himself, and Viktor still had a hand in front of his mouth, the glove he wore there already soaked with spit. The other was holding onto Yuuri’s torso to keep him steady.

His hand alone wasn’t enough to really silence Yuuri’s noises, and hearing them made Viktor move faster, the hand he used to prop up Yuuri sliding up to play with his fiancé’s hardened nipples. Sweat plastered Viktor’s bangs to his face, and he realized he was gasping, breath coming in in short gulps of air. He was lightheaded, and he already felt the coil of his impending orgasm in his gut. His hand moved again, and he was reaching down, down to where he felt Yuuri’s cock bobbing against his pelvis with each thrust.

Viktor timed it perfectly—he adjusted a bit, and hit Yuuri’s prostate in his next thrust, his hand coming up to wrap around Yuuri’s hard-on at the same time. The hand he had over Yuuri’s mouth stung, and Viktor groaned deep in his thoat when he noticed that Yuuri had bitten into his fingers, his eyes teary and unfocused.

His thrusts were rough and messy, all of them still managing to find Yuuri’s prostate and brush by it every time. Yuuri leaked precum all over Viktor’s hand, and his body shook so much Viktor was afraid he might actually collapse. The coil in his gut was tightening, getting hotter and hotter, and Viktor thrust into Yuuri faster. He tightened his grip on Yuuri’s dick, running his slippery palm up and down the length of it. Yuuri’s noises were reaching a crescendo, and Viktor used it to fuel his thrusts.

“Mff-hn-hn-haah—” Yuuri moaned, “Vi-iktor, more—more!”

The rest of Yuuri’s words were Japanese phrases Viktor couldn’t understand, but knew what they meant: _Faster. Faster. More._                  

And the more Viktor gave, the more Yuuri squirmed and mumbled those same Japanese words. Viktor shut his eyes, moving hard enough to push Yuuri into the wall with his every thrust. And then he heard it—the one Japanese phrase he’d heard so many times in movies and read about in books: _Ai shiteru yo—_ I love you.

Yuuri had mumbled it into his hand, but Viktor knew he’d heard it, and it took him over the edge, the tight coil bursting inside him.  

As he came, Yuuri’s back tensed and suddenly he was cumming as well, thick ropes of semen coating Viktor’s hand. Viktor leaned down and bit hard into Yuuri’s shoulder, riding out their orgasm together. He felt his fiancé shaking beneath him, and his back was arched up enough to press it against Viktor’s chest.

Viktor was certain that Yuuri could feel his heart thumping through his chest.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry about ripping your costume.” Yuuri held out Viktor’s tulle jacket, a rip running down the back of it. He was already blushing again.

Viktor laughed. “That’s fine. I’ll get it fixed later.”

They were out of the bathroom stall, their feet barefoot against the cold tile. Yuuri had already finished cleaning up, and was now adjusting his glasses. Viktor was watching him from the corner of his eye, his hands still momentarily from what they were doing.

Yuuri’s eyes suddenly moved to meet his, and Viktor looked away, flushing. They had just done it in a bathroom, of all places, and the moment he saw Yuuri’s face he still got excited to get back to their hotel room.

They were both silent for a few minutes, Viktor busy washing his hands while Yuuri folded his gloves and jacket into a neat pile. Viktor knew he was still flushing, and kept his eyes on the sink, ignoring the shuffling noises coming from where Yuuri was. He was probably putting on his skates.

Viktor had been right about the skates, but the moment Yuuri was done with them, he had his arms around Viktor’s waist. Yuuri gave him a squeeze, and buried his face into Viktor’s back. “You…were great during the exhibition performance too. I can’t wait to get back to the hotel.”

The words reverberated in Viktor’s head long after Yuuri pulled away.

He looked up and saw that Yuuri was still there, waiting at the doorway of the men’s restroom. Viktor thought about what he should say as he walked towards him. The answer came when he saw Yuuri pressed his fist against his lips, kissing the gold ring he wore there.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called, and he leaned in, breath brushing past Yuuri’s ear. “ _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu_.”     

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is posted on me and my friend's shared yoi tumblr: pliset-skies  
> follow my personal tumblr, mr-doctor-felicia for yoi and other anime fanart


End file.
